


Someone's Prophet Anyways

by kimpossible



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Meta Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tent Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpossible/pseuds/kimpossible
Summary: A collection of smutty non-canon drabbles based on the fic Herald's Prophet.Mostly just giving space to my idle ideas about all the sex Emma could be having but isn't.





	1. Iron Bull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Herald's Prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821765) by [kimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpossible/pseuds/kimpossible). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate timeline where Emma left the tent with Blackwall and went looking for comfort elsewhere.

“Fine, if you don’t want my company then I’ll go elsewhere.” Emma stalked out of the tent, listening to Blackwall’s grumpy muttering behind her.

 

“Emma? Go to sleep, you need your rest.” Maxwell frowned at her. 

 

“Can’t sleep right now. Anyways, I’m going for a walk.”

 

“Where? It’s too dangerous to go wandering on your own.”

 

“I’m going somewhere that I won’t be coddled!”

 

He stood and blocked her path. “Emma. Please don’t.”

 

“I’ll stay close,” she huffed. “I just need… I need to move. And not to be lectured at.”

 

“Stay very close.”

 

She rolled her eyes and moved around him. She found herself merely walking circles around the camps, not actually wanting to go too far. She shook her arms, shook her head, trying to shake out the crawling feeling in her skin.  _ What is wrong with me?  _ She leaned against a tree, trembling all over. She frantically rubbed her hands against her face.  _ Stop it. Pull yourself together.  _ She only shook harder. She turned inwards, focusing on her breathing. If she could help others with panic attacks, surely she could calm herself? 

 

Her eyes scanned across the camp and landed on Iron Bull’s tent.  _ He said he’d help,  _ a voice whispered to her.  _ He said he’d fuck you,  _ another argued back.  _ Maybe they’re the same?  _ A third weighed in. Was he even sleeping alone?

 

She shook her head. She needed something. She couldn’t spend the whole night hiding next to a tree, shaking and staving off panic. She deftly picked her way through the tents, avoiding the eyeline of the Charger that sat watch. She didn’t know him from the game and had no clue how he’d react to a woman he’d just met sneaking into his leader’s tent at night. 

 

A shaking hand pulled the tent flap aside and saw Bull sleeping, sprawled out on his back, maul within reach, alone. “Bull?” She whispered. His hand was on his weapon before his eyes even opened. Seeing her face, he relaxed.

 

“Having a tough time, little prophet?” Emma swallowed and nodded. Bull pulled back a blanket, inviting her in. Even in the dimness of the tent, she could see that he was completely naked. Her eyes roamed over him. He suddenly seemed so much  _ bigger  _ in the confined space of the tent. Bigger everywhere. She swallowed nervously and ducked under the blanket with him.

 

She wasn’t sure what she expected, perhaps for him to tie her up and take her roughly based on his relationship with the Inquisitor in the game, but he simply leaned up on one elbow beside her, stroking her arm softly with his free hand. “Tell me.”

 

“I don’t know. I just got anxious and started shaking and… you’re really, really big.” She flinched.  _ Why did I say that?  _

 

He chuckled softly. “You’re thinking about it all the wrong ways, trying to squish down the knowledge that you could have died. That’s true of any fight. Nothing particularly special about today other than you made it. Own your life. You’re tougher than you thought. They died and you lived and that can feel good. Celebrate it.” He tactfully ignored her blurted comment about his size.

 

“Easier said than done,” she muttered.

 

“For you? Nah. You have a power underneath all that trembling. You thirst for life and adventure. You can do anything.”

 

Emma looked over at him, waiting passively for her to respond. A slight smirk said that he knew what she would do before she did. She sat up and leaned over to kiss him, a hand braced on his chest. His skin was slightly rougher than a humans, his lips slightly firmer, but when she closed her eyes it felt surprisingly like kissing anyone else- at least like anyone else who was a very good kisser. A large hand moved to the back of her head, holding her gently. 

 

He let her set a slow and unhurried pace and it occurred to Emma that she’d never kissed anyone who asserted so little of their own needs and wants into the action. She kissed him a little harder, testing his responsiveness and he pressed back, the hand on her head holding a little firmer. She shifted and he sat up with her not breaking the kiss for a moment until she found herself kneeling between his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. Up on her knees, her face was slightly above his and she let her eyes wander over the scars that marred his face. He gently moved his hands to her waist, letting them rest with a comforting weight. “What do you want?” He prompted softly while she caught her breath.

 

She moved to pull at her tunic and he stopped her with a gently hand. “Let me.” It was a command, but a soft one she knew she could deny. “I will take care of you. You just tell me what you need.”

 

“W- Will you undress me?” Emma blushed heavily, unused to vocalizing her desires. 

 

A low growl of approval accompanied calloused hands moving underneath her tunic. “Enthusiastically.” His hands slowly pushed her tunic upwards and over her head before hands at her back guided her in for another kiss. Emma pressed herself against his warm chest, a breathing wall between her and the outside world. She could feel his cock pulsing against her leg as it slowly came to life. She slowly moved a hand down his chest towards it but he caught her wrist and placed it back around his neck. “Ignore it,” he rumbled. “We’re focusing on you right now.” A hand at her back deftly undid her breastband and as she pulled back slightly in surprise, it fell between them. “You still good?”

 

Emma nodded. 

 

“I need you to say it.” He was looking at her eyes, his hands wrapped around her torso just underneath her chest, waiting.

 

“I’m still good.” The hands drifted upwards, dragging calloused thumbs across her nipples. He leaned forward and kissed her breastbone before moving across and first circling one nipple with a leisurely tongue, and then the other. Emma tilted her head backwards and sighed a soft pleasure into the air. “Bull,” she whispered. “I think I’d like you to take my bottoms off now.”

 

He said nothing but his hands immediately responded, moving to her waistband even as he continued to lick and nipple at her breasts. Her hands, until now resting on his shoulders, moved up to his head, gently feeling his horns. He chuckled. “They don’t have any feeling if that’s what you’re thinking. Good for holding on to and directing me about though.” He started a tortuously slow push of her leggings down her body, stopping to feel her hips, her ass, her thighs. When they reached her knees, she lifted out of them and he pulled her close against him as he reached around to pull them from her calves and feet, taking her boots with them in one strong motion.

 

“I’ve never met a Qunari before,” Emma admitted. “I wasn’t sure if I’d be bothered by them, the horns I mean-- bothered by any of it, really. I keep waiting for something to feel wrong. I’m sorry, that must sound awful.”

 

“And, how is it so far?” He was calm, not sounding at all bothered by her admission. 

 

“Good,” she breathed.

 

Bull pulled gently on her chin and laid a languorous kiss against her lips, hands soothingly running up and down her sides. “Sex is sex, little prophet. Our bodies all want the same things-- delivered slightly differently perhaps, but mostly the same.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her then and lay back, pulling her onto his bare chest. His cock pressed between her legs, reminding her of its size and pushing her smalls against her, making her painfully aware of how wet she was. She blushed, wondering if he’d noticed- wondering if she’d soaked through the fabric enough that he could feel it. She must have stiffened because his hands were on her back, drawing soothing lines across it. “Relax. This is supposed feel good. If you’re uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop anytime.”

 

She shook her head against his chest. “Please don’t stop.” His cock twitched where it lay against her core, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. His hands flattened against her back and moved down and underneath her smalls, gripping her ass firmly. “What do you want?” His voice was low and she could hear just a hint of his own need, kept firmly in check, at the edges of it. Her mind raced at the thought of trying to fit all of him in her tiny frame and she trembled.

 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I’ve never had anything that…”

 

“Do you want me to touch you?”

 

“Oh god, yes,” she breathed and one hand slid lower and between her lips, lightly stroking back and forth before bringing her wetness forward to her circle her clit with a slick finger. “Oh god,” she gasped and squirmed against him. His arm held her in place, having wrapped around her in stretching to reach that bundle of nerves from behind. The second hand slowly followed its partner forward from where it was gripping a buttcheek and nestled into her folds next her entrance. She shuddered as it held off from entering, not teasing but waiting for her confirmation. “Please.”

 

“Please what, Emma?”

 

“Please put your fingers inside me. Please make me come. Just, please.”

 

“Anything you want.” It slid in easily and pumped in and out in tandem with tiny, soft circles around her nub. She cried out softly and bit into Bull’s chest to keep from making more noise. He groaned and sped up his motions, his finger on her clit pressing more firmly and still she ground against it as best she could, chasing her own pleasure impatiently. It built up higher and higher as his hands worked her and she came with a moan of his name, digging her fingers into his sides and burying her face in his skin. His hands slowed and softened, riding her through the sensations and bringing her down gently. “How you doing up there?” he asked softly, prompting her to lift herself from her position splayed across his body.

 

“Good,” she smiled, sitting up and scooting back so his shaft sat in front of her and within reach. She stared at its size, considering but determined.

 

“No,” Bull said.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not ready. I won’t do that with you tonight.”

 

Emma nodded, biting her lip softly. Bull moaned slightly at the sight of her regret and moved a hand, slick with her to his member. She watched him leisurely pump himself between her legs. “Do you want to help?” He smirked, seeing the way her eyes were fixated on him.

 

“Yes.” Bull took her hand and guided it between her legs, wetting her with her own juices and bringing it back to wrap around his cock. He grunted as she wrapped her fingers around him, not close to making it all the way around his girth, and wrapped his own hand over top of hers. She felt nervous, like a young girl feeling a penis for the first time, but then he was so very large and unfamiliar. He guided her hand up and down his shaft, slowly again but firmly. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back slightly and groaning. 

 

He reached out with his other hand and grabbed her hip, stretching his thumb out and pressing it to her clit. Emma whined and buckled forward in surprise but he kept moving his thumb against her and her hand against him. She panted, feeling the wave of another orgasm building. Bull sped up his movements as he watched her build, his hand over hers gripping and pumping as he thrust in her hand and rubbed her more firmly. Emma cried out, loudly, as her orgasm overtook her and she felt him squeeze her hand around him with a grunt as he spilled over onto their hands. 

 

After a beat listening to only the sound of their heavy breaths calming down, Bull reached over and grabbed some piece of fabric, pulling Emma’s hand into his own and wiping her clean before doing his own hands. He tossed it before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back down onto his chest.

 

“Feeling better, little prophet?”

 

“Yes,” she replied calmly.

 

“Good. Go to sleep now.”

 

She lay her head down on his chest and quickly faded, the last thing she remembered was the heavy feeling of his hands on her back and the steady rhythm of his breathing underneath her.


	2. Cullen Rutherford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who remember when Emma had a half-naked Cullen in her room AND SHE DID NOTHING. This i probably how that scene should have gone.

Emma felt herself growing flush with heat as Cullen stepped towards her. “Do you see these scars?” He gestured, slowly, pointing at a few of them. “They’re not that terrible because I wear armour most of the time, but-” He stopped and licked his lips, considering. “What you would find on the inside, there are so many and they are so much more hideous… they make these look like papercuts. You don’t want see them. I don’t want you to see them. You shouldn’t have to. That’s… the best I can explain.”

 

Emma reached towards him, hovered her hand over a large scar that ran from his left shoulder diagonally into his chest, waited for permission. She wasn’t sure how, he didn’t move or say anything, but he gave it and she placed tentative fingers on his bare skin, tracing the lines that etched their way across his body. “Your scars are not hideous, Cullen. They’re just part of who you are.” Feeling bold, she reached up and brushed a thumb across the scar that bisected his upper lip. “Both the ones that face the world, and the ones you keep hidden.”

 

Cullen was still, a studied stoicism holding his body rigid. Her heart beating wildly, she thought to pull away but oh how she wanted to keep touching him. She could see him clenching and unclenching his hands as he closed his eyes. “I should go,” he murmured.

 

“You don’t have to.” Her voice was quiet, and she made a point of not looking into his face. She stared instead at where a hand still rested on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat thudding as loud and quick as her own, felt the sharp intake of breath at her words. “Cullen, I-”

 

He surged forward, crashing against her lips with his own and pulling her into him with grasping, needy hands that raked her back as much as they pressed her into his body. Emma melted into him, winding eager hands around in his neck and into his hair and savouring his urgency. He demanded entry, parting her lips and tasting her with a low moan.

 

He suddenly pulled away and pressed a forehead to her own as she realised they were both breathless. “Maker’s breath, Emma. I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

 

She almost asked.  _ Why didn’t you?  _ But it didn’t matter. He had and he was there, holding her to him with trembling arms. Instead she lifted her face and brushed her lips softly against his, inviting more. He responded with a slow, languorous kiss, running a hand through her hair and gently asking to taste her again. He slowly ran his hand down her back until he was holding her with both hands on her waist. Emma responded with a breathy sigh and felt his fingers react, digging into her flesh before dropping under her ass and lifting her onto the chest of drawers she had been leaning against. He roughly pushed her knees aside, slotting himself in between them and deepening the kiss, hungrily pulling on her bottom lip with a muffled growl.

 

Emma slid her hands down his chest, quickly making their way to his waistband where she pulled at the laces on his breeches. “Wait, wait,” he breathed, pulling away with a jerk. “I don’t… Maybe we should slow down.”

 

She looked into his eyes, feeling vulnerable in the face of his reluctance. Cullen leaned forward and braced his hands against the wall. Eyes closed, he dropped his head and breathed slow, calming breaths. “If that’s what you want…” Emma folded her hands in her lap, worrying her bottom lip self-consciously. 

 

Cullen took a deep breath, standing up and looking at her. His eyes darted to where she was nibbling her lip and she saw a flash of desire in his face. “Maker. I cannot leave now.” He lowered his head, capturing her mouth again as he roughly pushed her coat off her shoulders. Emma helped shrug it off before reaching to the ties on her bodice. “Let me,” Cullen husked, replacing her hands with his own. She returned her own hands to the ties on his breeches, hastily pushing the fabric down as soon as it became loose enough. They fumbled and groped at each other until all pieces of clothing lay in a pile on the ground 

 

He lifted her as though she were nothing, wrapping her legs around him, and her arms flew around his neck to hold on even as his lips crashed against hers and she was slammed into a wall. One arm supported her as he reached down and pressed himself against her entrance. He entered her with a groan, sliding them together in one steady thrust as all Emma could do was hold on with shuddering arms and a breathy exhale of pleasure. Both hands returned to her ass, holding her in place as Cullen slowly began thrusting in and out. Emma’s head dropped back against the wall, little moans escaping her in time with his movements.

 

He shifted, adjusting his hold on her, and he was brushing that spot inside of her that made her see white. She let out a soft cry that urged him back to her mouth, crushing her lips with his own. “Yes. Right there,” she moaned into his mouth. He growled and dug his fingers into her backside, speeding up his movements and slamming into her with a sharp ferocity.

 

“Emma,” he growled. “Come for me.” It was a demand, an order that shook through to her core and she came undone with a cry of his name. “Yes,” he rumbled. “You are so beautiful.” He pressed his forehead into the wall behind her, curling his body over her and gaining leverage to ram into her harder and faster. “Yes,” he repeated, a whispered hiss that he spoke into her shoulder. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” His hips stuttered and Emma was crushed against the wall as he ground into her, the pulsing of his climax sending ripples of pleasure through her body. She shivered against him as he jerked into her again, and again, riding the wave of his own pleasure before he finally stilled. “Maker… That was… Intense.” He panted softly against her ear and slowly lowered them both to the ground, holding Emma on his lap as he sat against the wall. 

 

Emma said nothing, still fuzzy from pleasure and processing what had just happened.

 

“Emma. I’m sorry. I should have taken my time with you. You deserve more than-”

 

“Hush.” She cut him off with a finger to his lips. “We can take our time next time. That was just perfect.”

 

He smiled and pulled her closer into him.

 

They stayed like that for awhile.


	3. Cullen Rutherford (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So awhile back, xElitexPhoenix began building a fortress in the comments section to keep me from messing with Cullen and Emma. I joked that I should write the smut in which this actually happens.
> 
> Then I did it.
> 
> For xElitexPhoenix - for contributing to an awesome comment section and making me smile.

“Cullen, I don’t understand.”

 

“You must trust me.”

 

“You know I do.”

 

She followed him through the woods, one hand in his, with no notion of where they were going. Ahead of them, a stone tower rose from the forest floor. It was clearly new. Not a hint of vegetation had taken over its walls and construction materials still littered the surrounding area. 

 

A woman, dressed in elaborate and shining armour, stood in front of a single door. Her helmet was adorned with red feathers and a strange type of bird was emblazoned on her breastplate. Emma could not see her face. 

 

“Is it ready?”

 

“It is, Ser. I will remain until it is safe.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They nodded to each other in respect and Cullen led Emma through the door, bolting it behind her. 

 

“Okay, now I’m getting a bit scared. Please, Cullen. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“There is a woman after you.”

 

Emma laughed. “What? Why would someone be after me?”

 

He shook his head. “Do not ask the why. She is a cruel and vicious creature and she needs no reason. They call her The Author and she has strange and mysterious powers.”

 

“So you’re locking me in a tower?” She looked around. A cozy living space had been constructed on this level with some simple cooking implements and a fireplace. Stairs led to upper levels.

 

“I’ll remain with you until it is safe. I would not leave you to face this alone.”

 

“And the woman outside?”

 

Cullen smiled. “She has been following your exploits for some time. She’s the one who warned us about The Author’s intentions and built this tower.” He paused, taking a deep and steadying breath. “It’s our hope that The Author does not find you. She is a fickle thing and if she grows bored, she’ll move on to torture someone else. If she finds you before that happens, however, Elite Phoenix will be our next line of defense. She has pledged to keep us safe from The Author.”

 

“To keep  _ us  _ safe? I thought you said she was only after me?”

 

Cullen blushed. “Her methods of torture are… specific.”

 

“Specific how? Cullen, what are you talking about?”

 

“In addition to being the cause of other events that have happened to you, she… she is trying to keep us apart.”

 

Emma tilted her head, looking up at him. “I didn’t realize there was an  _ us  _ to keep apart.”

 

He took a step towards her then, a fiery heat in his eyes. “Of course there is. Always has been.” He tentatively lifted a gloved hand to her cheek, waiting for her to pull away, to chastise him, to do anything that would deny what he’d said but she didn’t. She watched him move towards her, tilting her face up a little to meet his. Their lips met and Emma felt the intensity, the insistence, in the firm way his mouth moved against hers.

 

She pulled away with a little gasp. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

 

“Longer than I should admit,” he chuckled in reply.

 

She smirked then. “I wonder,” she began, unclasping his mantle from his cuirass. “If we were to hurry up and… lay together… Would she give up and let us be?”

 

“She might do that.” His voice was husky and broken. He tried to mask his face by watching her pull the gloves from his hands but he never had been able to lie to her.

 

“You knew that was likely this whole time didn’t you? This was part of the plan all along - that you could seduce me and the threat would go away!”

 

“I- It was a back up plan. I never wanted to trick you. I only wanted you to be safe.”

 

“You clever, wicked man. I wonder whether I should be more afraid of the villain out there, or the brute I’ve got in here with me,” she mused, a mischievous glint in her eye. She turned and walked towards the stairs. “I suppose I’m about the find out.” She began climbing, pulling her tunic over her head and dropping it on a stair behind her before disappearing from sight.

 

Cullen froze, dumbstruck for a moment, before he let out a low growl and chased after her. He paused at the bottom stair to pull off a boot, ran up two more before pulling off the other. A gauntlet dropped on top of her tunic and another landed slightly above it before he forgot about his own disrobing at the sight of her breastband laying across two steps. He swallowed and kept climbing. Her leggings were near the top of the stairs and he crested them just in time to see her shimmying out of her smalls, her bottom wiggling enticingly as she bent forward to work them down her thighs before they dropped to the floor and she stepped neatly out of them.

 

She tossed a look over her shoulder at him. “Hurry up. We could be set upon at any moment,” she teased as she sauntered to the large bed in the middle of the room.

 

His hands barely worked as Cullen pawed at the clasps of his cuirass. Why were there so Maker-damned many of them? When it finally crashed to the floor, he looked up just in time to see her bite her lip as she ran her eyes up and down his form. It made him want to stand up a little taller and puff his chest out, just a bit. He reached back and tugged on his collar, pulling his shirt over his head before approaching the bed.

 

She reached for him as he approached but he grabbed her wrists, taking over control. He kissed each one before jerking her forward and into him so he could envelop her with his body. He wanted to keep her safe, but he also wanted her a bit thrown off, a bit unsure. She was right when she called him a brute. There was a distinct part of him that wanted to punish her for how long she had let this continue before so easily and eagerly giving in. Had it really been this simple the whole time?

 

He covered her mouth with his, hungrily devouring her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Emma moaned, her wrists twisting helplessly in his grasp. She wanted to touch him, to grab at him. She gave in to his strength as he lowered her onto the bed. He stood and looked her over, drinking in the sight of her naked form laying before him. It was everything he had conjured in his mind leading up to this moment, but better because it was solid and real. All the vague bits were suddenly filled in with soft flesh. He wanted to kiss and nibble every bit of it. And he would, as soon as he got rid of these dastardly pants.

 

“Let me?” Emma asked when his hands moved towards them. He nodded, something deep within him appeased by her asking for permission. She moved towards him, sliding from the bed onto the floor in front of him and looking up at his face while her fingers deftly undid the ties that held his breeches. She worked both the breeches and his smalls down together, lowering them enough to free his cock before stretching forward to lick and kiss up and down his length. When she took his head into her mouth, she began working the pants the rest of the way down his legs before sliding her hands back up and using them for control as she sucked him in deep.

 

“M- Maker,” he shuddered. He had imagined her doing this exact act so many times, he nearly spilled into her mouth right then. “Emma, wait.” She paused and raised an eyebrow at him, his cock still in her mouth. “Oh Maker. This isn’t… Get back on the bed.” She obeyed, slowly sliding him out of her mouth and stepping backwards to sit on the bed.

 

He lowered himself between her legs, pulling her by the hips to the edge of the bed, taking back control. He wanted to tease her. To punish her. He wanted to worship her. He wanted to taste her. Leaning forward, he lightly brushed his tongue across her bud causing her to buck under him and grab his hair. He took her hands and held them against her hips, controlling both with strong hands as he moved forward again. This time he went in less direct, using his lips to tease her with soft kisses and nibbles before moving back to the more sensitive nub.

 

“Cullen, please” she panted. He ignored her plea, only increasing the pace and pressure of his attentions. She wanted to move, to writhe and shift in response to her pleasure. He had no sympathy. He felt her begin to tremble and he redoubled his efforts where he knew it was bringing the most pleasure, flicking his tongue back and forth. “Cullen, Cullen.” He couldn’t tell if she was protesting or praying as she chanted his name breathily. She didn’t know either.

 

He knew she was close when she stopped making intelligible words, only gasping moans escaped her before she shuddered in release and he struggled to hold her still so he could press his tongue against her to carry her through the high.

 

He rose and lifted her pliant body, placing her in the middle of the bed, her head upon a pillow. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he growled as he hovered above her.

 

“I’ve been here for the taking this whole time. What was stopping you?”

 

He paused, confused. “Have you?” He shook his head clear. “Must have been The Author,” he murmured as he lowered his face to her neck. He bit and sucked his way towards her collarbone, continuing to hold her arms down so she remained under his control. 

 

“Stop teasing me,” she gasped. “I need you inside me.” He nipped at a nipple in retribution.

 

“You are not in charge here.” He would accede to her demands though. He let go of her so he could take himself in hand and brush his head against her entrance. She shivered at the contact and he toyed with her, rubbing himself up and down between her lips and coating himself in her juices but not pushing inside. Not yet. “Tell me you’re mine,” he husked.

 

“I’m yours,” she responded readily, her words eliciting a growl from deep in his throat.

 

“Promise you will do as I tell you to keep you safe.”

 

“Yes. I promise.”

 

“And you will never let anyone take you from me.”

 

“Never.” He sunk into her with a groan. She was so wet, he entered her easily even though she was tight around him. “Yes,” she gasped as he filled her. He held himself there, letting her adjust to having him inside her and savoring the moment. It felt so good he thought he could stay like that forever. If he moved, he would finish and this feeling, this moment, would be gone. He looked into her eyes and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. 

 

“You are amazing,” he told her, running a hand down her side and causing her to arch up against him.

 

“Cullen, please.” She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him as she began to rock her hips against him. He shuddered, his body betraying his plans and moving against her in response. He needed to take control back and he grabbed her left hip, stilling her movements. Slowly, achingly, he pulled himself nearly out of her and then slowly pushed back in as he exhaled a low, rumbling noise. He pulled out again, as slow and steady as he could manage. When he looked to her face, he saw that she was biting her lip and looking down, watching him as he moved inside her. The image and the knowledge that she enjoyed seeing him enter her was too much for his reserve and he slammed into her desperately. His other hand, the one not holding her still for him, grabbed her hair and pulled her so she was looking at him. She gasped and met his eyes as he thrust in and out again. “Harder,” she whispered. “Please.” He rammed into her again and again, fast and hard, the sound of his flesh smacking into her filling his ears in tandem with gasps that grew louder with each thrust and his own grunts betraying how out of control he now was.

 

She cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulders, tense all over and clutching him to her. He could feel her walls constricting around him and it took him over the edge in a throbbing release. He couldn’t get deep enough. He ground into her as he came, roaring her name and spilling inside her with agonizing pulses. He couldn’t think. Everything was blank.

 

He slowly returned to himself as her hands were on his face. “Cullen, are you okay? Cullen?”

 

He collapsed on top of her. “I went away there for a bit. That was…”

 

“For me too.” He could hear the smile in her voice. He couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked into her gently, pulling what remaining pleasure he could from her. 

 

“Let’s never leave.”

 

She laughed. “I thought the whole point of this was to foil The Author’s plans so we could leave?”

 

His head snapped up and he looked at her with worry. “Is that the only reason you did this? I thought-”

 

“Hush Cullen. That’s not what I meant. If anything, I think we should leave so we can start despoiling various rooms in Skyhold.”

 

Cullen let out a low growl at her proposition and lightly bit her jaw. “I could be amenable to that.”


	4. Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Krem and Krem deserves love x1000. The idea of Emma reacting to Bull's constant flirting by making out with Krem (who she has always thought was fiiiiiiiine) has been percolating in my head and I finally wrote it.

“Drink!” The roar went up around the group.

 

“What are- I’m telling the truth!” Emma held her hands up in protest. She wasn’t sure she could handle another shot of whatever that Maker-forsaken liquid was.

 

She looked to Bull for help but he shrugged. “I believe you, Kitten, but the group has decided. Drink!” They were playing  _ Truth or Drink.  _ It was basically Truth or Dare but without the dares and with a built in punishment if the group decided you weren’t being truthful. It was mostly just asking each other invasive questions and getting shit-faced.

 

It was fun.

 

“I don’t know why I hang out with you guys,” Emma grumbled before shooting back her punishment. “You don’t believe any of my stories.” In this case, she was trying to explain how the strangest place she’d had sex was 30,000 feet in the air. 

 

“Because of my irresistible charm and charisma.” Emma and Krem snorted in tandem, prompting them to share a look of appreciation. Krem blushed and looked down at his feet. “You too, Krem?” Bull grumbled.

 

“Come on, Chief. Not  _ everyone  _ wants to fuck you.”

 

Bull’s loud guffaws echoed throughout the tavern, prompting curious stares from multiple patrons. “No. But most do. And  _ she  _ does.” He jerked a finger towards Emma emphatically. Krem scowled before schooling his face into something more skeptical.

 

Emma laughed. “Oh really? And what makes you think that?”

 

Bull smiled at her lasciviously. “You get dressed up before coming to hang out with us. You blush at the innuendo when you don’t with Dorian or Sera or Varric and then you smile little thoughts to yourself. You, little kitten, want to ride the bull.”

 

“What makes you think any of that has anything to do with you?” Emma smirked.

 

Bull merely raised an eyebrow as though the answer were obvious. “For fuck’s sake.” The ego on that one, honestly. Emma stood up from her chair and Bull leaned back, looking immensely pleased with himself, as though he had somehow managed to cajole her into admitting her burning desire for his cock. She turned and walked away from him to lean over Krem, her hands bracing on his thighs. She touched her lips to his ear lightly and whispered, “Is this okay?”

 

His body went completely stiff. She heard him swallow, a nervous gulp before he nodded once. Emma moved her hands to his shoulders, before crawling onto his lap and straddling him. She felt hands move to her waist, holding her loosely as she leaned forward and brushed her lips across Krem’s. It was barely a kiss, more a promise of what one could be, but Krem shuddered lightly and she felt his fingers twitch where they rested against her back.

 

It made her want to push a little more, see what else she could pull from this man who shook from the lightest brush of her lips against his. Was it her? Or was it him? Had it been so long?

 

She leaned forward again, this time pressing her mouth more firmly against his and gently coaxing him into kissing her in return. She moved a hand from his shoulder up to his hair, pulling at the short tresses. He parted his lips with a small moan and Emma took the moment to push forward, tasting him with her tongue. He tasted like the same spicy drink they had all been consuming and she vaguely thought she could get drunk off of this kiss as she tasted more.

 

“Okay, okay.” She heard Bull’s laughing acquiescence behind her. “Get a room, you two.”

 

She pulled away, taking a beat to catch her breath. “Do you want to?” She panted.

 

“Oh, I don’t… Uhh…” Krem blushed and stammered underneath her but she could tell from the way his hands flexed against her waist that he wanted this.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” She crawled off his lap and extended a hand, pulling him out of the tavern when he took it. They slipped through the door to the noise of whooping and cheering from a  _ very _ drunk mercenary crew. “My room okay?”

 

Krem nodded, allowing her to lead him there. As soon as she shut the door behind them, she pushed Krem playfully onto the bed and crawled on top of him, taking his wrists and holding them above his head while she ducked down and fit her mouth to his again. Her kisses were frantic, almost a little sloppy when she scraped her teeth across his lower lip before shifting her attention to his neck.

 

Too much alcohol. Not enough to impede decision making, but enough to mess with the execution. 

 

Emma moved her hands to the sides of his armour and began pulling at the buckles. “Wait, stop.” Krem’s hand on her wrist caused Emma to freeze. She sat up and scrambled backwards.

 

“Sorry. Too fast?”

 

“No. No, it’s just. We’ve never talked about. You know that I’m-”

 

“Trans? Of course.” Emma pushed forward again, catching Krem’s jaw between her lips and nibbling towards his ear.

 

“What? Emma, stop. I- I have a woman’s body.” 

 

Emma giggled and felt Krem’s body stiffen under her. She looked at him and his face was hurt, and confused.

 

“Oh, Krem. I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at what you said. Christ I’m so inappropriate.” She shook her head at her own idiocy before resting her forehead against Krem’s shoulder. “That’s what trans means. It’s a word where I’m from that means someone who is born in the body of a different gender than how they identify. It’s short for transgender.”

 

“Transgender.” Krem rolled the word around in his mouth. “The Chief calls it Aqun-Athlok. I think I might like having multiple terms for it. Makes it seem more normal.”

 

“Krem?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you want to have a conversation about language or do you want to fuck?”

 

“Oh, Maker. Fuck. Definitely.”

 

“Then help me get this damned armour off. I’m too drunk for buckles.”

 

Krem laughed and rolled her off of him, standing to pull off everything that clanked and drop it on the floor unceremoniously. He stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, hesitant, before pulling off his shirt.

 

“Holy shit, Krem. Your abs. That’s so hot.” Emma sat up from where she had reclined to watch him and crawled to the foot of the bed. Kneeling, she pulled Krem forward into a rough kiss while her hands dragged themselves over the ridges and lines of his stomach. She felt Krem’s fingers fumbling with the laces of her dress awkwardly. “Kaffas,” he muttered under his breath.

 

“Now you know how I felt.” But she didn’t move to help him, letting her hands and mouth explore him while he did his work. He was breathing quickly by the time he was done, shivering when her tongue dragged along his collarbone, or her teeth nipped at his hip. He pulled the dress forward, tugging it down her arms and Emma let it pool at her waist once it was freed. She was too invested in touching and tasting to worry about the rest. “Krem,” she breathed as her fingers played at the top of his breeches. “Can I?”

 

He nodded, the words he needed not coming to him in that moment. Emma pulled on the ties to loosen the top and without waiting for them to be removed, slid her hand down the front and into his smalls. “Fasta vass,” he grunted as he jerked his hips forward into her hand. “Fuck, Emma.”

 

Emma smirked as he ground himself into her, holding her firmly against him by the wrist and thrusting against her. She leaned forward, letting him guide her hand where he wanted it, and focusing her own attentions on licking up his ear and dragging her teeth over his earlobe. “Tell me what you want,” she whispered. 

 

Krem let out a guttural noise. “Maker, I’m too drunk for coherence. Just this. Fuck. And your tongue,” he grunted.

 

“Drop trou’, ‘Vint,” she instructed teasingly, not bothering to think about whether Krem would understand the expression. The intention was clear. Krem let go of her wrist and pushed the remainder of his clothing down his legs, letting them puddle on the floor. “Bed.” Emma pointed in the general direction she wanted him and proceeded to hastily tear her dress the rest of the way off.

 

She dropped between Krem’s legs, pushing them aside so she could crawl through them up to where Krem was allowing his hands to work while he waited for her. It was her turn to grab wrists and direct his hands where she wanted them - out of the way and to the side. She kissed his inner thighs and listened to his moaning response. “Please,” he husked. Emma immediately dropped her mouth over him, sucking and licking as he struggled not to buck into her face. He made a strangled noise. “More,” he managed. She sucked harder, flicking her tongue directly over his head. He shouted and abandoned his struggle, digging his heels into the bed and jerking upwards. “Fuck,” he groaned as he stilled.

 

Emma grinned up at him before placing a kiss on his hip. He gently pulled his wrists from her grasp and pulled her up his body. “Why?” He asked the question but kissed her deeply so she couldn’t answer. She felt his tongue swipe into her mouth, tasting himself and expressing his appreciation at once. “Why now?”

 

She laughed. “Bull’s insistence that I wanted him made me realize the one I was actually flirting with all this time was you.”

 

Krem rolled her underneath him easily, his strong muscles barely registering the weight of her petite frame. He ran a hand down her side, following it with his eyes. “You are so sexy. I’ve always thought so.” He slid his fingers down between her lips as he spoke, feeling how wet she was from getting him off. He smiled wickedly. “We should play  _ Truth or Drinks _ more often if it leads to this.” He rubbed his thumb across her clit to emphasize his words. 

 

Emma gasped his name. “Yes, prophet? What is it you want?” He toyed with her, running his fingers across the places that made her gasp and moan but never settling there. Now that he had the upper hand, so to speak, his eyes glinted with confidence and he watched her writhe with amusement. 

 

“Inside. I want your fingers inside me.”

 

Krem obliged, sliding his fingers into her deftly and curling them to brush against the nerve bundle inside her. Emma’s hand flew to his, grabbing it instinctively as a spear of pleasure shot through her. Krem ignored her grip, pumping his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace and bringing his other hand to rub her clitoris firmly in tandem. Emma bit down on her lip and her eyes rolled back in her head as the waves of pleasure brought her closer to climax. “Yes,” she panted. “Yes. Yes!”

 

Krem’s brow furrowed in concentration but a smile played across his lips and he continued to watch her face contort with bliss as his hands kept their steady pace. His whole body is moving as he works her towards her finish, muscles flexing synchronously.

 

Emma’s whole body went rigid as she shattered, stars exploding behind her eyelids. She isn’t even sure what kind of noise she makes but she felt Krem slow down, riding her through her orgasm gently until she went completely limp and he pulled out of her and shifted to lay at her side, pulling her into his chest. “I’m gonna pass out here, if that’s okay.”

 

Emma hums a low approval, reaching down to grab a blanket and drag it over their exhausted forms. “Bull is going to be a nightmare tomorrow,” she murmured.

 

“The Chief can shut his mouth or suck my cock,” Krem replied.

 

She huffed a quiet laugh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've never written a sex scene with a trans person before (I'm fairly new to them generally) so I'm super open to any feedback about that. 
> 
> Also, I finally made a tumblr. Y'all, tumblr is so confusing! What is this thing even? Anyways, you can find my strange attempts to figure it out at http://kimpossibility.tumblr.com/


End file.
